


Accidental Baby Acquisition

by RamdomReader



Series: Steter week 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamdomReader/pseuds/RamdomReader
Summary: Stiles finds a baby in the preserve.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	Accidental Baby Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

> This note was added the day after posting.
> 
> I don’t think this is very good, to be honest. I think my other ones will be better.

Peter was sitting in his armchair reading. His phone was on the table in case of an emergency or a text from his darling, beautiful, fascinating Stiles. Stiles who was the only person he texted casually. Stiles who was one of only a few people who had his personal number. 

When his phone rang he was a little surprised, but not overly so. He didn't know why Stiles would be calling him now, but he was sure to have a reason. "What is it?" he asked, knowing there was no need for pleasantries.   
"There's a baby in the preserve," Stiles answered, and Peter could tell he was nervous, "He's just out here and I have no clue what to do."  
"Bring him to mine," Peter said, perhaps a touch impulsively.   
"Alright. Bye."  
"Goodbye.

Stiles arrived at Peter's apartment holding a baby and looking uncomfortable. Peter opened the door, since Stiles had the baby, and Stiles immediately headed inside and made a beeline for the sofa. Peter smiled slightly at his darling Stiles' familiarity with his home.  
"What are you smirking at?"  
"Nothing," Peter answered, making sure his expression was neutral.  
"Do you know what to do with a baby?" Stiles asked.  
"I know a little about looking after werewolf babies. He smells human though."  
"It can't be that different, right? He's not magic, in case you were wondering. It feels like magic has been used around him recently though."  
"We should look up what babies need."  
Stiles nodded, "I'll do that, you look after him for now."  
"Alright."

Stiles was halfway out the door with the list of things they needed when he paused and turned back. "This could be a trap," he said voice steady.  
"It could. But I think we're going to have to take that risk."  
"Yeah. Be careful?"  
"I will," Peter met Stiles' gaze, "You too."  
"I will," Stiles held the gaze, before heading out.

Peter was comfortable in an armchair, holding the baby as he remembered doing with his nieces and nephews when Stiles returned. Stiles let himself in and walked into the room. "That's adorable," he said upon seeing Peter and the baby. Peter raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned, then unpacked the bags.

Eventually the baby fell asleep and Stiles and Peter sat together on the sofa. They sat in silence for a while, then Stiles spoke, "What are we actually going to do with this kid? We can't raise a child; neither of us really know how, and Beacon Hills is dangerous. The two of us are hardly ideal parents anyway; we're killers, and I'm fine with that, I'm glad we do what we do, but I don't want to raise a child like that."  
"Those are all valid concerns darling," Peter said, pulling Stiles into him, "But they're problems for the future. Don't worry about them yet. we're fine for now, right darling?"  
"Right. Love you."  
"Love you too."


End file.
